Zelos
Zelos (ジェロス Jerosu) is the Silver Gigas and the most powerful of the six. Zelos is the last boss that the player will fight in a ship battle. Information Birth and Role in Creation Around a thousand years ago, the Elders used their creation to summon the Rains of Destruction upon the Old World, causing the genocide of all organisms except humans. Zelos was described by the Silvite Elders to have been created out of "nothingness". It has the power to execute the Rains from the continent of Soltis. With the old world cleansed the Elders had no more need for Zelos and sealed it within Soltis, which was then sunk under Deep Sky. Events Up To Rebirth It is eventually revealed that Ramirez's original mission seven years prior to the start of the game was to gather the Moon Crystals from around the world and release Zelos once more to cleanse the world. However, the Elders eventually lost contact with Ramirez after he decided to follow Galcian and assigned Fina to replace him and continue the mission, though without divulging the full details. After the main party loses five of the Moon Crystals to Ramirez, Fina flies Vyse, Aika, and Gilder up to the Great Silver Shrine on the Silver Moon and reports her failure to the Elders, who express surprise and shock at Ramirez's change in alliances. The Elders then transport the main party to the Hall of Knowledge, where they reveal the history of the Old World and the Rains of Destruction. Soon after Vyse and Fina defy the Elders' motives to destroy the world, and Ramirez and Galcian arrive at the Great Silver Shrine. Ramirez explains that he is accomplishing his original mission, but that it will be Galcian rather than the Elders who will decide the new world, and kills and extracts the Silver Moon Crystal from Elder Prime before leaving. Rebirth Arriving at Dangral Island and taking the lift down to Soltis, Galcian and Ramirez use all six Moon Crystals and break the seal of Zelos' imprisonment. Galcian then commands Zelos to raise Soltis from Deep Sky. As a demonstration of his power, Galcian called upon the Rains of Destruction to completely wipe out the Valuan Capital. After Galcian's demise, Ramirez initiates the Rains as an attempt to avenge Galcian, targeting the whole of Arcadia, but is stopped form doing so by the Elders, who crash the Great Silver Shrine against the beam before it can reach the Moons, and break the Dome of Light, allowing the player access into Soltis. Ramirez is eventually defeated by Vyse and his party, and beckons Zelos to consume him and add himself to the Silver Gigas' power. Forms According to Fina, Zelos is based on Silver animals like Cupil, which takes on many forms. In the ship battle, Zelos demonstrates two forms. In its first form of a sphere with the colors of the six moons surrounding its central eye, Zelos casts the strongest level of all six types of magic. It also unleashes the devastating 'Moon Ray'. Afterwards, Zelos will undergo a transformation as it takes damage, growing a set of six claws. In this final form, Zelos may use the 'Great Moon Ray', 'Judgment', or 'Moon Lament'. Progressing through the battle, Zelos will eventually begin to lose its claws, similar to that of giant squid Obispo, which loses its tentacles as it takes damage. If the player does not destroy the Silver Gigas before it loses all six of its claws, it will automatically self-destruct. The Silver Gigas is destroyed by Vyse and his crew aboard the Delphinus, but an amalgamation of Zelos and Ramirez crashes onto the deck of the Delphinus for the final battle. Defeat Zelos yields a Captain's Stripe when defeated, but there is no opportunity to use it afterwards as after finishing the game, the game reverts back to the last save point. Trivia *There is a character in Tales of Symphonia that has the same name. Incidentally, the Zelos in Tales of Symphonia also knows an attack called 'Judgment', but only in the Japanese PS2 version. *It is even possible to defeat Zelos without triggering its transformation cutscene. Category:Gigas Category:Ship Enemies